Midio Fatalis
Midio Fatalis (ミディオ ファタリス, Midio Fatarisu), once known as the Dark Dread Demon (闇恐怖魔, Yami Kyōfuma), is a recently released and reformed Dark Mage, serving 7 years in prison for criminal activity, primarily petty crimes such as theft, with the occasional assault that stemmed from self-defense, and only became more and more active in criminal acts as he aged. However, sometime after being imprisoned, Midio began re-evaluating his life choices, which resulted in his decision to become a better person before being let out of prison. Soon after being released, Midio made it his duty to find a proper legal guild to join and make himself a proper "paragon of heroism and justice", which lead him to the Koma Inu Guild, and its guild master, Samarra Inari, and after displaying a genuine desire to becoming a better person, became the 100th Member to Join Koma Inu (駒犬付ける百年, Koma Inu Tsukeru Hyakunen), a milestone for the guild, and something Midio himself holds great honor for. However, due to his past criminal record, he is still in thin ice, with having much to prove still before gaining the entire's guild's full trust. Appearance Midio's current appearance is the result of his body shifting and twisting as a result of his Darkness Magic going out of control and affecting his spirit, which extended to physically changing him. Physically, Midio is a lean built, slender individual, possessing a fair and well-built muscular structure and body. Before his body was affected by his Darkness Magic, he possessed short, dark blue and messy hair, which extended in the sides of his head, with thick eyebrows, and light blue eyes with black pupils, with a fair skin complexion. He also possesses a scar across his nose, an injury he got back when he was a Dark Mage. After his magic changed his body, Midio's appearance became somewhat demonic, albeit for the most part, still human. His hair became lighter in color, while his eyes remained the same. His skin became deathly pale, ashen white like a corpse. Among other changes are the addition of a small devilish tail potruding from his rear, being an extension of his tail bone, as well as pointy ears. Among other changes are the varius markings on his body, most prominently are the potruding, round spikes on his shoulders, which are light red in color, which extend to his crotch, and hands, in a fashion similar to fingerless gloves. The markings take on various shapes around his body, such as chains, hands, or claws and veins. As for attire, Midio isn't known for covering much, typically wearing pants at most, going barefoot and shirtless. However, in order to be taken more seriously and for the sake of a good image, he wears full clothing, which doubles to conceal his deformed look as best he could. Midio's typical choice of attire is simple, light coloured shirts under a dark coloured blazer, and a pair of dark blue jeans and shoes. His guild mark is located on the face of his tongue, which, according to him, was the best place to put it after his whole body is covered in markings. Personality Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Darkness-Altered Biology: As a side effect of abusing his Darkness Magic in his younger days, Midio's body began to shift and deform by his darkness. While the exact reasons for why it happened are obscure, Midio claims it's because his body was still young and susceptible to the effects of the darkness, and since he used them with malevolence, it reacted in a way that caused his body to shift into a form more fitting said "malevolent darkness". Since Darkness Magic in and of itself isn't inherently malevolent, but is dependent on the user, Midio himself is to blame for the effects on his body, and he admits it as well. Effectively, due to Midio being still a newbie mage, his malevolent intentions and desires turned his darkness into that, and his weak, young body back then couldn't exactly maintain this darkness. This resulted in his current appearance, which gave him the title of "Dark Dread Demon", due to its eerie similarity to a demon. While outwardly he may appear vaguely human, but mostly demonic, his organs remain the same, yet his blood gained a purple tint to it, which he described as the darkness concentrated in his body to the point it liquified with his blood, as it did with his flesh. After his biology was altered, Midio became physically stronger, faster and more durable than most humans, as well as his body now being possible to manipulate. He displays the minimalist ability to manipulate his flesh, hardening it to be like an armor, which limits his movement on the downside, but also created bladed armaments on his arm, which he admits to be somewhat painful, but effective, as hardening the flesh in a form of a blade essentially makes his body a weapon. Midio also showed the minor ability of extending his claws on both his hands and feet. Midio claims that this new darkness-infused biology makes his control over Darkness Magic much greater, or easier, than the average Mage, since its literally a part of his biology, it became equivlant to moving limbs or breathing. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: As someone who was always on the streets, Midio always fought back bare-handed, as such, it became his go-to style of combat. Due to never recieving any form of training, at all, Midio developed his own brand, summed up as unpredictable and wild, fitting his appearance, and a "street rat". For starters, Midio uses his legs and arms mainly, kicking and punching, but his nimble body and movement are the main factors, second to his actual physical strength. Midio's attacks aren't telegraphed by any stance, which makes them unpredictable in most cases, since he uses whatever chance he gets to attack or defend. The closest he comes to a stance is one akin to a boxer, the most basic stance anyone can perform, and with the most basics attacks he can throw being a left or right hook. He takes advantage of his momentum from his movement in order to deliver strong attacks with impact, or wear down an enemy with straightforward attacks whilst dodging his enemy's attacks. Enhanced Strength: After his body got altered by his Darkness Magic, Midio's strength increased alongside his other physical traits. In terms of strength, he became stronger than the average human, allowing to lift boulders several times his own size, and punch through brick walls with relative ease. His strength is a contributing factor to his fighting style, since he uses the momentum of his movement to land powerful strikes, though Midio's kicks in particulary are very strong, capable of kicking with greater force than any of his punches and also jump great distances. In particular, Midio used his feet's strength to dig them into walls with each step, allowing him to literally walk on walls without using any of his magic to achieve the same effects. In particular, Midio's jaws are noted for being incredibly strong, which he claims is a result of his eating habits. Unlike his kicks and punches where he can punch through brick walls, with his jaws, he is capable of breaking metal with his teeth, a feat even he's rather surprised and impressed by. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Fitting for his slender appearance, Midio is a fast moving individual, with keen reflexes. Since he is a "street rat", he was always used to running away and using many kinds of routes to escape the authorities. Midio is incredibly acrobatic and flexible, using his slender figure and body to slip by attacks, or use his speed to close the distance between him and his enemies. By pressing his feet against the earth, and lunging, he can boost himself forward at incredible speeds, as some kind of low-class Reduced Earth, which also opens up the possibility to use the boost to deliver a powerful impact with his body. While not a technique, Midio does use this boost more often than not to blitz around, when not simply using his legs to run, in addition to jumping great heights with his leg's strength, allowing him to gain an aerial advantage. Most fascinating, Midio is capable of using his strength in his leg to "kick the air", allowing for mid-air boosts, creating what is akin to a sonic boom, or simply shockwave, with his kicks, sending him rocketing like a bullet at a straight line. *'Master Acrobat': In relation to his speed and agility, Midio is also well-experienced in maintaining his balance, and performing various tricks and acts. From a one-hand stand, to more dangerous and difficult ones, such as using the surrounding to get through an area with consistent movement, uninterrupted, climbing, balancing and jumping from one spot to another. His ability to control his body's balance proves useful in getting an environmental advantage when he finds it easy to move around an area, while his enemy struggles, adapting to how the area is constructed and looks, turning an otherwise unfamiliar area into his personal playground after spending enough time in the area. Immense Durability & Endurance: Midio's flesh, despite very much feeling normal to the touch, has altered itself enough to make his body far more durable than human flesh, being more akin to a "monster". While above average in most areas, Midio's durability proves to be his crowning trait, allowing him to tank powerful attacks with only minor bruises and scratches, acting like a defensive layer atop his meat, which once broken through, begins to hurt him more and more. However, his tolerance towards pain is still impressive as well, managing to whistand harsh punishment as good as his body can take. Midio's willpower is a driving factor in his ability to endure such pain and damages to his body, using whatever reason he has for motivation to continue standing regardless of his wounds. Swords and other weaponry even shatter at times against his body, comparing it to striking steel, although this applies for normal weaponry, as magical ones fair better. Magical Abilities Darkness Magic Darkness Magic (闇の魔法, Yami no Mahō) is a Caster Magic that controls the element of darkness, and to an extent, shadows. It is Midio's main form of magic which he learned early in his life from thieves he temporarily partnered with. Due to his young age, being 10 at the time, he had plenty of time to improve on his own, but due to his young and weak body, and being unable to control his emotions, the darkness altered his body to what it is today, but, also made controlling the darkness much easier. As a general consensus, Darkness Magic is used by evil mages, which is derived from the fact that it draws from primarily negative emotions to become stronger. In reality, it can be employed by anyone, be powered by negative emotions, but not be evil. Midio himself, being a redeemed man, is proof of that, as he still draws alot of power from it, using the negative emotions he has bottled up inside him. In general; Darkness Magic does as its name implies, controls and generate darkness. For Midio, the darkness appears in several shades of purple, which only grows darker the stronger it becomes. He uses it in the typical methods, to grab things from afar using the darkness formed into fingers, coating his limbs to use it as a blunt force to strike enemies with, or use it to form objects, such as weapons or creatures in attacks. However, Midio also showed using Darkness as a raw form of energy, firing blasts of darkness from his mouth in varying levels of strength, or creating volatile bombs of darkness, even giving them piercing qualities by adjusting the eternano of the darkness to mimic "sharpness". This advanced control over Darkness Magic is only possible thanks to his altered biology making the use of darkness akin to breathing or moving a limb to Midio. Eventually, Midio succeeded in also extending the influence of his darkness into other three elements, gravity, space and ice/cold temperatures, albeit not absolute as the actual magics that govern these elements. Midio can freely use any of these branching applications of his darkness, yet some do not synergize as well with others, due to having their own limits and weaknesses. *'Dark Stone' (ダークストーン, Daaku Sutoun): Dark Stone doubles as both a spell and an "effect" Midio applies to his darkness, a "hardening" effect that makes the seemingly liquid or malleable darkness capable of striking like a blunt object, but still be malleable. Dark Stone also doubles as a spell that uses this property, a rather simple to execute attack, infact. Midio spreads his darkness, seperating a decently sized cloud of it into small spheres, which fires at his target at incredible speeds. Each spheres is the equivlant of a bullet in speed and strength, and thus, the large amount of dark spheres firing at a single or more targets can be considered a "machine gun". However, due to the small size of these spheres, they are rather easy to destroy and even block by a strong enough shield, but it is their numbers that make them a threat, since they can eventually break through defenses if given enough time to push through. More often than not, Dark Stone is more a distraction for Midio to use in preperation for a bigger or better attack. *'Dark Blast' (闇爆風, Yami Bakufuu): An incredibly simple spell, and one of Midio's few pure Darkness Magic spells. Dark Blast is, as its name implies, is a blast of dark energy, simple as that. Midio gathers the darkness in any part of his body where he would fire it from, his fists, feet, back and even mouth, launching the gathered energy at his target, which takes the form of a straight beam. Interestingly Midio can change the qualities of the beam at any given moment, even after being fired, making it the qualities of a blunt object striking the enemy to knock them back, or piercing qualities to drill through like a bullet. Another interest application is that with extra focus onto the beam and hand motions, Midio can redirect the Dark Blast, thus even if he missed, he can still get a second chance at hitting his target. Finally, due to how basic it is, its strength can be modified by giving it more or less magic power before firing it, in addition to the element of surprise since it can be fired from any corner of Midio's body. *'Black Prism' (ブラックプリズム, Burakku Purizumu): A defensive spell, which creates a hexagonal shaped barrier around Midio or someone nearby. By applying the hardening onto the darkness, and surrounding it around him, typically in a hexagonal shape, though other shapes are also available, he turns his darkness into a sturdy wall of steel to defense him. Depending on how much magic he poured into it, the Black Prism can block nearly anything, yet requires focus and constant magic drain in order to keep up, thus is usually dispelled almost immediately after. An interesting application of Black Prism is to use it as a prison-esque spell, trapping his target inside it. However, it can turn out to be useless, as Midio would need to maintain alot of magic power to keep the Black Prism up, especially if his target continually tries to escape. As such, it's more effective as a way to seal the enemy with their own attack temporarily, if only for a moment. *'Titanos' (ティタノス,'' Titanosu''): Thanks to Midio's biology being enhanced by Darkness Magic, it effectively became a part of him, albeit not literally, since that would mean he would be constantly draining magic without actually using magic. A unique application of Darkness Magic accessible to Midio thanks to this is what he calls "Titanos", which allows him to extend larger limbs from his body, as an "extension" of his body. He is capable of partially releasing large limbs, larger than his own body, from any part of himself to strike his enemies with, since they possess greater strength and impact thanks to their size, or to block larger attacks. Any damage fallen onto the limbs translate onto Midio himself. He doesn't recieve the injuries, but does feel the same amount of pain. As one would expect, there is a full-body of ethereal darkness Midio is capable of releasing from his body, though he would be stuck inside of it, since he can't seperate from it, lest it vanishes. The more he releases, the more power he drains, leaving the full-body manifestation as a last resort. A rather interesting application of Titanos is Midio's ability to temporarily transfer it to an ally, letting them effectively borrow it. They would gain easy control over it, since it becomes a temporary part of their body, making control rather grossly simple. Midio has shown the ability to manifest constructs and spells onto the Titanos, such as the Dark Blast, resulting in a larger version of the beam, or construct weapons using the Titanos, resulting in large weapons wielding by an even larger arm. He is capable of using the branching magics with Titanos, but cannot combine more than one with it, due to the large strain of magic power and how unfocused it would make him. Gravito Gravito (グラビト, Gurabito): The first extension of Midio's Darkness Magic is "Gravito", which takes the aspect of darkness as a "force that swallows all", manifesting it as using the darkness' qualities as a bottomless pit. Much like how Shadow Magic users can hide in their shadows, Midio can enter his darkness, but by manipulating its aspects and eternano, can create a vacuum-like effect to them, a "pulling force" basically. Taking principles from how Darkness Magic at times possesses almost telekinetic properties when used properly, it allows Midio to pull things towards him using the darkness as a medium, which with more power, can be used to pull heavier, and larger things towards him, including living things, such as people or animals. It also possesses minor supplementary effects, such as allowing him to walk on walls or surfaces by pulling his body towards said surface using the darkness on his body or limbs, in addition to letting himself be pulled towards his target, quickly closing any distance between him and his foe, using it to propel himself forward. In addition, Midio can reverse this effect, creating what is essentially a pushing force, which people compared to a telekinetic blast, or a consecutive wave of air pushing people away. It possesses more offensive and defensive maneuvers to it in comparison to the vacuum effect. It can be used to blast enemies, and when concentrated and shrunken, can be fired like air bullets, piercing through metal shields and human bodies. With right timing, it can be used to deflect attacks or spells if he uses equal or greater force with his next "push". When used in physical combat, both applications can be used to enhance Midio's attacks, the pull making his strikes travel faster and almost guaranteed to track and hit his foe, or the push to augment the impact of the strike. Since the darkness itself is what pulls and pushes, this can allow for a variety of attacks, long ranged or close, with primary focus on close-ranged combat. It can also double as a reflective shield, used on Midio himself or others in order to push attacks away or atleast mess with their trajectory. Interestingly, a primary weakness of Gravito is that the darkness must be attached to Midio's body in order to achieve their effect, which limits its uses to mostly ranged combat, yet Midio finds a way to use them in long-ranged manners, since he can transfer the effect onto surfaces or others via physical contact, but the effect is temporary and the transferred darkness vanishes in a few seconds. Due to how Gravito works, it possesses a small amount of spells and techniques, since its normal effects typically goes hand in hand with Midio's other abilities. *'Gravi Bomb' (グラビブーム, Gurabi Buumu): As the name implies, Gravi Bomb is a wide-spread attack that covers a large radius in its effects. Midio creates a sphere and applies the effect of Gravito to it, but only from the inside, causing it to gather pressure and shrink in size, after which it is thrown, the impact resulting in the sphere imploding into a large dome of dark energy that acts as a solid wall that hits enemies, typically slamming them into nearby objects or simply hurting them like a blunt object. The sheer speed it explodes in and hits makes the impact especially painful. Gravi Bomb can be remotely controlled by Midio after being thrown, incase it misses its target, however, it can only be changed in direct lines, without round turns, making controlling it rather difficult. Creating a Gravi Bomb doesn't take too long, but can leave Midio too open if it diverts his focus away from his target. *'Titanos Gravito' (ティタノスグラビト, Titanosu Gurabito): Since Titanos is treated as an extension of Midio's own body and soul to a degree, he is capable of applying the effects of Gravito onto the Titanos body. The result of such a combo is a stronger pull and push force to his Gravito, the large limbs allowing for an easier grip on targets, with greater physical force behind his attacks when pulling people towards him, and a stronger blast when pushing against the enemy. However, due to the slow movement of the Titanos body, it isn't very useful for actual attacks, behind the larger and strong pull and push, leaving it more like a utility than a reliable spell to always use. Spatio Spatio (スパティオ, Supatio): The second branching path of Darkness Magic is known as "Spatio" which influences "space", or the lack of space, "nothingness". Compared to Gravito or Cold, Spatio is purely supplementary in its uses, possessing no defensive or offensive qualities to it. This is best highlight by its two main abilities; entering the "dark realm" via Midio's darkness he produces, turning them into a "gate", which allows him to pop out from another "gate" he creates, effectively doubling as teleportation. In order to achieve said teleportation, however, Midio must create the secondary gate before entering the dark realm, which take the form of spheres of darkness, otherwise he'll have to exist via the same gate, compromising his advantage and making him a clear target. This also means Midio can create multiple "gates" in a limited radius, and add a layer of unpredictability to his attacks and maneuverability, turning the multiple gates into a guessing game of where he'll appear from. While appearing simple, there are advantages to Spatio. Primarily, the dark realm he can enter. While in it, he is almost impervious to damages, being most vulnerable to light or other darkness magic. Sai dark realm is simply a black abyss, meaning Midio wouldn't be able to see anything in there, unless he openned the gate to see the outside world, only knowing what's going on outside via the gates he used. Said gates also do not vanish, remaining in place, intangible unless openned, at which case Midio becomes vulnerable to outside attack, and even other people entering after him if they choose to willingly do so. The moment Midio exits the dark realm, if someone was also dragged in there, he is expelled along with Midio, making the option to trap people there null, rejecting the other person even if Midio closes the gate. The teleportation aspect comes with the other gates being connected to Midio's darkness and magic signature, thus in the dark realm they are inter-connected, allowing Midio to travel between them. Midio's attacks can also travel through the gates, but only if he's outside the dark realm, since his darkness simply gets absorbed into it before it could be even fired off, assimilating itself. Finally, Midio can only create five gates, including the one he initially uses to enter the dark realm through. *'Titanos Spatio' (ティタノススパティオ, Titanosu Supatio): Much like Titanos Gravito, Titanos Spatio combines the body of Titanos with the effects of Spatio. The result is summoning the Titanos limbs through the gates he creates, which allows for surprise attacks, and actually, to a degree, seperate the Titanos body from himself. All Midio needs to execute this combo is to create more than one gate and being near one, in order to extend a Titanos limb from it to make it appear, but needs a small charge up before he can unleash it, since it needs time to manifest in the other gate before being released through it. Cold Cold (コールド, Kōrudo): The final extension of Midio's darkness, "cold", which takes the "lack of light" aspect of darkness to create the effect of cold, or low temperatures. It is arguably the most versatile in its uses. Its basic form is "cold darkness", darkness that, in itself, has reached cold temperatures, which creates a freezing effect when it comes into contact, although the freezing effect isn't instant, taking time to actually freeze things, depending on their temperature, especially living organism that give off body heat. In addition, the darkness itself can become "black ice" when it reaches a low enough temperature, becoming solid, allowing Midio to shape them in the forms of spears to launch them, or shields for defensive purposes, in a manner similar to Ice-Make, but much weaker and inferior. Midio can extend the cold darkness, allowing for a larger area of effect, slowly freezing the surrounding, in addition to decreasing the temperature around him and his opponent, giving subtle empowerment to ice-based magic and abilities, in addition to making freezing the enemy easier when their body temperature plummets along with the area, or simple environmental advantage by affecting the area with the black ice. Midio himself isn't exempt from the cold temperatures either, making it a double edged sword of sort, having to rely on his own tolerance for the cold and the like to use it on an environmental scale. However, Cold is still considered an inferior version of both Ice Magic and Ice-Make, or simple "knock-offs", since Midio has no access to advance ice spells, and it still possesses primarily the qualities of darkness over ice, making vulnerable to light still, lacking any reflective properties like mirrors as well. However, this also means they cannot melt, since they aren't true ice, just darkness that gained cold properties and became hardened and almost crystal-like, mimicking the effects of ice. *'Aurora Borealis' (北極光, Hokkyokukou lit. Northern Lights): The first Cold spell, which is meant to be an all-purpose attack. It is a spell used to create ice almost instantly, via the cold darkness solidifying and becoming "black ice", once their temperature drops enough. Using this, Midio shapes the darkness and solidifies it, creating constructs of black ice, to be used for defense or attack. While nowhere near the level of Ice-Make, since Midio cannot create perfect molds of anything, beyond basics, such as spears or swords or shields, it is still useful for split second reactions, and be used to temporarily slow down the enemy by freezing the cold darkness when it engulfs the target. *'Titanos Cold' (ティタノスコールド, Titanosu Kōrudo): A combo of Titanos and Cold, which results in Midio's Titanos limbs being made from the cold darkness. This doesn't enhance the performance of either ability, instead, just making the Titanos body colder, and giving it a freezing effect, albeit a slow one, in addition to molding large creations from the black ice. Trivia *Midio's surname, "Fatalis" is derived from the trio of Elder Dragons from the Monster Hunter series. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Human